Hiroshi Akatsukine
|- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="184" | colspan="6" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="198"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 赤-Red 月-Moon 音-Sound All together meaning Sound of the red moon. ひろし-A common Japanese boy's name. |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="183" | colspan="6" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="204"| TYPE: VISAloid MODEL: XahaX (found on his bracelets and arm band) |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="182" sizcache="199" sizset="115" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="212"|GENDER | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="211"|'Male' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="210"|VOICE RANGE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="209"| Between c3'' to c4''' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="208"|RELATED CHARACTERS | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="207" sizcache="199" sizset="115"| Riku Kawasaki (usually bullies, fellow VISAloid) Shingo Hokuto (Brother and scared of him, fellow VISAloid) Hikari Akatsukine '(little sister/genderbent) |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="181" sizcache="199" sizset="121" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="238"|AGE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="237"|'18 | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="236"|GENRE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="235"|'Sad Songs' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="234"|HOMEPAGE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="233" sizcache="199" sizset="121"| Contact the creator here Youtube Nico Douga |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="180" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="252"|WEIGHT | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="251"| 130lbs | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="250"|CHARACTER ITEM | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="249"|'Shojou Manga' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="248"|CREATOR | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="247"| 'xakatsukirikux ' '''('who is also known as VISA )' |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="179" sizcache="199" sizset="124" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="268"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="267"| '''5'11" feet ' B: 30 W: 28 H: 29 | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="266"|VOICE SOURCE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="265"|'Riku/VISA' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="264"|PICTURE LINK LIST | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="263" sizcache="199" sizset="124"| |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="178" sizcache="199" sizset="131" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="277"|BIRTHDAY | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="276"|'Feburary 14' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="275"|LIKES | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="274"|'Making people cry, candy, food, wearing glasses, hitting stupid people, being nice to girls' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="273"|MEDIA LIST | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="272" sizcache="199" sizset="131"| |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="177" sizcache="199" sizset="133" | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="289"|RELEASE DATE | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="288" sizcache="199" sizset="133"|'June 17,2011' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="287"|DISLIKES | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="286"|'people who talk, people who don't talk, those who think that they are better then him, Fangirls, fanboys, yaoi, yuri, disliking things' | align="middle" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="285"|SIGNATURE SONG | itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="284" sizcache="199" sizset="134"|'Ur-Style' |- itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="176" | colspan="6" itxtharvested="0" itxtnodeid="295"| PERSONALITY: Hiroshi is a bully who is only mean to guys, he doesn't like it when people touch him. He rarely talks and is very bad at being romantic that is why he reads Shoujo manga. He is a tsundere and someone who hates alot of things, even though he is really mean he gets embaressed easily and blushes alot. If someone gets to know him he is a really nice guy, sorta. He has Heterochromia Iridum so he's color blind. He was made to make everyone, including his fangirls, very angry because he hates everything. |} Supplemental Information Personal Quote: 何をしているのか？この野郎。-What are you doing? You jerk. Hair color- Black (or dark grey) Eye Color- Left Sea Blue, Right Cloudy Grey Dress: black shirt with blue bottom lining and black pants. Nationality/Race: Japanese Accessories: On his right arm he has a arm band that can either say 'akatsukine' the kanji or 'XahaX'. Also he wears one black and one red bracelet on each arm. Voice Configuration His voicebank in roomaji but can handle hiragana but NOT katakana. He is best used with people who have good experience with UTAU and not for beginners. Voicebank Download here: http://www.mediafire.com/?orcju95jxw44t When it comes to using Hiroshi it's best to set the profiles of all the sounds to: ''' '''Preutterance: 60 Overlap: 30 ' '''Flags: a10k10BRE10 ' '''★暁リク★ 02:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Japanese utauloids Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:glasses Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Fanboy Category:Heterochromia